Unlove You
by numbuh550490
Summary: This is a Troypay one shot songfic! and please no flames Troyella fans, just wanted to write something for the people who like Troypay.Sorry if it said Troyella before, my computer submitted the wrong summary, so I just wanted to apologize for that.


17 year old Sharpay Evans, the ice princess of East High, and the co president of the drama club with her fraternal twin Ryan. She sighed as she sat down in the school auditorium alone. Her blonde wasn't exactly Barbie Doll perfect bI cut it was just in a simple half pony tail. She started playing the piano, not many people at East High knew she played the piano, but her and Kelsi were best friends before Sharpay became popular. Kelsi had taught Sharpay to play the piano. Sharpay began singing

"_I fell in a perfect way, never had a choice to make."_

Sharpay in freshmen year had fallen in love with Troy Bolton. Yes the same Troy Bolton who was the captan of the basketball team. She had given him her heart and she thought he loved her back to.

_"Crashed into your tidal wave, I didn't even struggle, sailed right through your atmosphere, closed my eyes and landed here." _

She had closed her eyes as she sang that line and she had landed here as Sharpay Evans, the girl that most people hated, she had wanted to change but no one gave her the chance.

_"I didn't see the trouble, I didn't care, I can't unlove you, can't do that, no matter how I try I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me too." _

Even if Troy broke up with her and was now with Gabriella Montez. She still loved him even if she denied it to some of her friends.

_" I can do most anything I have to, but this one thing I cannot change, I almost kind of like the pain, Wear your tattoo like a stain, and it will take forever, to fade away." _

Sharpay put a little more emotion into the song as she began singing

_" I can't unlove you, can't do that, no matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on, someone who loved me too, I can do most anything I have to." _

Sharpay sighed as she admitted in song

"_There's always time for other dreams."_

She then asked herself as she sang

_"Why must we erase these things?" _

Sharpay let a single tear fall as she sang the next part, putting every drop of emotion she had into the song

" _I can't unlove you, can't do that, no matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on, someone who loved me too, get through that, no matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on, someone who loved me too, I can do most anything I have to..."_

She paused for a moment before softly singing "But I can't unlove you..."

She finished up the song turning her back to see somone in the back of the auditorium that had been watching the whole time.

She asked him as she turned away "what are you doing here?" It was already 6 and basketball practice should have ended hours ago.

Troy said "well I was doing some extra practicing since I had the gym to myself, and my dad is the coach at East High. The question is what are you doing here?"

Sharpay sighed as she looked down at the piano "I don't know."

Troy moved in next to her on the piano bench and asked her "so who were you singing about?"

Sharpay thought she had said it under her breath but she let out in a whisper that was just audible for Troy to hear "you." Troy tried to hold her hand and Sharpay told Troy "shouldn't you be with your precious Gabriella?" Troy sighed and said "Shar, Gabriella broke up with me, her mom's company had transfered her, and Gabi said she couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

Sharpay saw the sadness in his eyes and said "I'm sorry Troy." She gave him a hug. Both broke the hug and stared at each other for a moment before their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

Sharpay broke apart and told Troy "Troy, I don't want to be your rebound girl." She didn't want her heart to break again.

Troy admitted to Sharpay "but I love you." She looked into his eyes, she could just tell he meant it, and said "I love you too." Both smiled at each other and both walked out of the auditorium hand in hand.


End file.
